Welcome to the Jungle
by The Godess Freya
Summary: Shio Sakaki is the most appealing man Hana ever had the fortune of meeting and fighting. She would do anything to gain the intensity of his attention and to keep it; she'd give everything. Sakaki/OC. Lemon.


_Okay, my first and probably only Kenichi one-shot. I love Sakaki and he amuses me to no end. At the end of the one-shot is the links for the capoeira videos I had watched and the moves that Hana does. I hope you all enjoy! ^.^_

* * *

"Hana!" Hearing my name I paused in my step and turned to see who was calling me. I easily spotted Miu waving and Kenichi at her side. Smiling at the perfect picture those two made I stopped completely and allowed them to catch up with me on the sidewalk. Kenichi was all smiles as he ran to my side and Miu mirrored the same smile on her own face.

"Hey you two," I greeted when they got close enough.

"You're doing your first show tonight, right?" Kenichi asked, his eyes bright.

"Yeah. Tonight's the first gig we actually landed."

"Sweet!" Kenichi put a fist up in the air. "I finally have a friend in a band!" My lips twitched and finally spread into a smile.

"It's really not that big of a deal, Kenichi."

"What are you talking about? Being in a band must take hard work and dedication," Miu argued vehemently.

"Sure, I suppose. Are you two coming, then?" Kenichi turned to Miu and I saw the instant his eyes changed to the classic puppy dog expression that always turned her to mush. My smile widened at the antics.

"But Kenichi, you're training with Sakaki today."

"But…I have a friend…in a band. I want to go and see her play. Please, Miu? Pleaaase?" If it was possible the look intensified and I saw the hint of a blush before Miu dramatically sighed.

"You know what's going to happen if you don't show up, Kenichi. You decide."

"Yeah! I'm going!" he cried out.

"I play at ten tonight at the Dragon's Den. Know where that is?" I asked him. He shook his head sadly. "Want me to meet you and take you with me?" The happy joy seemed to just explode from the sad expression and I laughed at him. "Do you want to come Miu?" She nodded.

"I haven't been to a concert before. I think it would be fun."

"It will. You won't be able to drink or anything, but as long as you're with me they'll let you have a table to yourself and no one will bother you." I eyed both of them. "Are you sure your parents will let you go? I don't want to get in trouble later."

"No, my grandfather will let us go," Miu answered as she thought aloud. "I'll ask him though!"

"Do that. I'm going home to get dressed and get ready. I'll see you at the dojo." I turned and left, waving a hand behind me, grinning at the whoops of joy from Kenichi. I turned the corner as I more or less felt the breeze caused from the two kids running past me and shook my head.

I fully remembered the first time I had met the both of them.

* * *

_This was the perfect place to practice after work. Looking around I saw no signs saying this abandoned place was off limits so I just dropped my bag near the entrance. I was already dressed in my abada so I was ready to begin._

_Walking to the center of the sporadically grassy lot, I bent over and touched my shins, easily going into the first stretches of the day. I was a hound for flexibility and always kept my body in prime condition to do so. I placed my hands into the dirt patch and let my legs spread apart inch by slow inch, letting myself settle into a split. Closing my eyes I breathed in once before leaning over to the right side and grabbing my foot, feeling the familiar pull on the muscles. _

"_Hey, what's she doing?" The whisper was probably supposed to be quiet, but since I was surrounded by walls, it was easy for me to hear with my eyes closed. _

"_Looks like she's stretching."_

"_Those are pants for martial arts," the first voice argued. "I wonder what she studies?"_

_Smiling, I supposed I could show off a bit._

_I lifted myself from the split and flipped into a handstand, letting my knees come to my chest before stretching them slowly upwards. Once more I repeated this before rocking forward and flowing into the familiar techniques. I twisted and kicked, each movement flowing from the last and interwoven between the other, before jumping into the air for a high kick. I landed, already turning once for more momentum, before kicking again. Settling back, I fell into the ginga as my muscles warmed up to full capacity._

"_I study capoeira," I spoke, seeing the two faces peeking around the entrance of the lot. _

"_I've heard of it," the female said before coming out from behind the wall. "It's Brazilian, right?"_

"_Yeah," I answered with a smile. _

_The boy came from behind to stand beside the girl. The fact that she knew the rare martial art meant she had to either know the arts or studied her own. By her body type and the muscles that casually slid underneath her skin at any movement, I'd bet money she was a top dollar fighter. My eyes slid to the boy noting the way he carried himself and the muscles he had. He was a fighter as well. _

"_Would you like to spar with me? Unless I'm horribly wrong, you both practice some sort of martial art." They both looked way younger than I was, but it didn't bother me. To me, they were martial artists, not kids. If I needed to take it easy on them I would. I just missed having other people to spar with that didn't practice capoeira. And as a mestre, I could tell these kids were stronger than normal. I wanted to see just how strong._

"_Sure! I'd love to see what capoeira does!" The girl stated brightly. I smiled at her and placed my hand on a fist, bowing at her until she took her place opposite of me. She repeated the action and slid into a karate stance._

_I began the ginga, watching to see what she should do. The ginga was rhythmic, a simple step back and to the side behind the standing leg. It was the beginning and the test of capoeira. She didn't watch my feet, she watched my torso, which was the mark of someone who really knew what they were doing. _

_I finally leapt at her and barely twisted my body out of the way of her fist. She was as fast as lightning and was already managing to fire another punch before I was back to my feet. I used the momentum to the side to flip onto my hand, spinning a kick at her face as I flipped to the right. She blocked it and moved a few inches, but didn't flinch under the force of a kick. I backed away and looked at the girl with a whole new respect._

"_I didn't hold much back in that kick," I told her seriously. "I don't think I'll be able to hold anything back with you unless I want to lose. Whoever trained you, trained you well." I slid back into my ginga. "I expected to warm up with you but it seems like I picked a real battle. I'm glad." With that I took off my shirt and threw it to the side, showing the sports bra I usually practiced in. The shirt would only stick to the sweat on my skin and hinder my progress. With this girl, I needed all my mobility._

"_Usually no one can even move me when they kick," the girl informed me. "I'm surprised you could." I smiled at her tone. It was confidence, not arrogance, as if she just knew her limits and her reactions. For someone so young, she was definitely talented. _

"_My name is Hana."_

"_I'm Miu."_

"_Well Miu, are we ready to use our full potentials?" She smiled in challenge and slid into horse stance. "Good."_

_She leapt at me, her punch even faster than before, but my body was moving faster. Knowing her speed and her strength, I kept my body fluid and moving. _

_We didn't stop fighting until the sun began to set. And to my surprise, my win against her took every ounce of my many years of fighting._

* * *

I made my way to the dojo I knew they studied in, freshly showered and made over. It had been a while since I had tried to make myself this beautiful but I felt the confidence from the makeup. I had dyed my hair back to the glossy red I had kept it in the past. To complete the look I had streaked it with different shades of red, because I was a woman and needed the extra ego boost on my first show. To match I had managed to wrangle my friend Hailey into doing my eyeshadow different shades of red. Even my lips were some fire coral red or some shade, but they somehow managed to draw attention even if they matched.

I wore a low cut shirt for the concert; it was enough to show the amount of cleavage without crossing into whore territory. It was skin tight and showed off the muscles I worked hard to keep in shape. On the front was a dragon breathing fire and on the back was the dragon wings. As a personal love I wore fishnet underneath the shirt, because I always had to wear the gloves when I played. It was just a me thing. And finally, I wore low riding black jeans, a chain dangling from the front belt loop of my pants and hooking into the back one. It was large enough to see but not enough to weigh anything and only rode as low as my hip.

All in all, I knew I looked good. I was ready for this concert.

I turned the corner and saw two huge wooden doors, both of them closed. Not knowing what to do, I knocked once at the doors. And waited. After a few minutes nothing happened so I called out.

"Kenichi! Miu!" Silence. Then a breeze to my left had me twisting right on instinct, my body going into a defensive position automatically.

"Who are you?" A black haired woman stood beside me, her body facing the street, but her eyes focused intently on mine. She wore purple and fishnets like I did, but the way she moved, she was a high level fighter. She must be one of Kenichi's teachers.

"Hana. I'm here to pick up Kenichi and Miu." She nodded once.

"Hn. Go inside." She leapt back onto the roof and I blinked in surprise at her dexterity. I hadn't seen many people that were able to reach that level of jump height.

I went to push the doors and surprised myself at the level of their resistance. I blinked. Who made doors this heavy? Honestly. However I pushed them open easily enough and walked inside, looking around for my two friends.

"Oh ho ho! What do we have here?" I twitched at the voice that had somehow gotten close to me without my knowing. These masters of Kenichi's were amazing. I had thought I was top of my game but these guys were dropping down my ego a few pegs.

"I'm Hana." I left out the Kenichi and Miu bit because I was getting tired of repeating myself.

"Hmmm, you…" I quirked an eyebrow but turned to see the man behind me. He was dressed in typical Chinese garb and wore a black hat that almost covered his eyes. Yet it was his long mustache that snagged my attention. "You are beautiful!" My jaw dropped at the unexpected statement. The man sneaks up like a ninja just to say I was beautiful? Was he serious?

"Uh, thanks. Do you know where Miu and Kenichi are?"

"Kenichi is training with Sakaki right now. Are you sure I can't help you?" I stiffened in shock and embarrassment, unsure of how to answer this blatant invitation.

"Uh…yeah. I gotta go get them." The man literally pouted. Literally this stealthy ninja man behind me stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.

"Well that's not very nice."

"Sorry?"

"Leave her alone, Kensei." This next voice was in front of me and belonged to a man dressed as if he were to do kendo. However his voice was calm and even soothing. He had short black hair and a smaller, more trim mustache. I appreciated his much better than Kensei's.

"But Akisame!"

"Kensei." The one word was filled with everything the man wanted to convey and the stealthy mustached man behind me finally jumped away, leaving me alone with the newcomer. "I apologize for him. He's very distracted around beautiful women." The way this man commented on my beauty, I didn't feel the need to run for my life like before. It was more like a statement everyone knew, but also a compliment.

"That's all right, I suppose," I murmured.

"As you heard, my name is Akisame. I see you met Kensei, and it was Shigure who met you at the door." I nodded, grateful to find the one with manners in this place.

"My name is Hana."

"I hear you're taking Kenichi and Miu to a concert of some sort, Hana?" He gestured and I walked to him, falling into step beside him.

"Yeah, but only if they got permission. It's my band's first concert so if they go, they'll be taken care of." Akisame looked at me and a smile slid onto his face.

"I have no doubt of that. You look like a person who would protect." I blinked at the insight and really looked at him. He was incredibly intelligent. I could see that in his eyes. His body was trained to fight and the graceful way he moved spoke of an old world samurai. "When did you meet our two disciples?" I smiled at him and looked away.

"Oh, about a year ago I believe. It doesn't seem like that long, but I suppose it is." I shrugged. "Time flies, I suppose."

"Indeed it does." He walked around a corner and I saw Kenichi in the courtyard, punching a wooden block furiously. His shirt was off and I noted the muscles in his back, realizing they were way more pronounced than last time I had spared.

"He's stronger," I murmured, the words slipping out before I could stop them.

"Yes," Akimsame agreed. "He's been training with us for a while now and I am glad you can see the difference." We stood quietly watching for a moment. I let my eyes wander to the teacher.

He was sitting on the walkway to Akisame's right, his leg casually dangling over the side of the walkway in the air as he used the other for a prop for his arm. I could see from here the short brown hair that casually danced in the breeze, highlighting a scar that ran horizontally across his face. His jaw was angular and was covered in stubble, as if he didn't care to shave that morning. He wore a brown coat that came up right above his elbows and tight pants that really accentuated the muscular thighs underneath. I couldn't describe him exactly, but if I did, I would have to say, this is what you think of when you say man.

I think what I want to say is I would give the world for one night in that man's bed. I didn't know him, but I surely wanted to. Just goddamn.

"C'mon Kenichi! One hundred more!"

"But senseiiii," he drawled out, never breaking his punching streak. "Hana's going to come soon! You let Miu get ready!"

"But she isn't my lazy apprentice. Two hundred more!" I laughed at the groan from Kenichi, but he obediently kept punching.

My laugh brought the attention of the man called Sakaki. He saw me on the other side of Akisame and moved his body forward to see me. I saw his eyes first. A sort of green or dark brown mixture, but striking. They looked with easy confidence and no hesitation or emotion whatsoever. But I felt the pressure from them and knew: this man was a master. He had to be the ultimate of the ultimate.

"Yo," I greeted, leaning forward to flash him my signature peace sign. It was how I greeted everyone.

"This is Sakaki," Akisame introduced, walking over to his side. "Sakaki, this is Hana."

"Hey," he greeted. Akisame stopped beside of him and Sakaki took a swig of what I recognized to be beer before turning back to Kenichi. "My disciple isn't done training yet."

"Neh, don't worry about it, I left early thinking this would happen."

"Aren't you a bid old for Kenichi?" he asked suddenly.

"I would be if I was dating him," I quipped back instantly. "Seeing as I'm single, no, I don't." The man turned back to me at my witticism. His face still held no expression and suddenly he was being protective of his disciple. Admirable. Because of that, I gave him honesty. "We met a while ago and we spar occasionally." I waved a hand in front of my face. "Through that we got to be friends."

"Spar?" Akisame queried, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah. It's nice to fight with someone who isn't your style. Keeps you on your toes."

"How often do you two spar?"

"Oh, every week or maybe two. Depends if we have the time."

"What do you do?" Sakaki bluntly asked. However, that didn't bother me. I liked the blunt change of pace for once. It was refreshing not to verbally spar when other masters met me. There was no envy from him or need to put me in my place.

"Capoeira."

"That's a rare form of martial arts." I shrugged.

"I enjoy it."

"Spar with me." I blinked once before looking down at Sakaki, a broad amused grin stretching across my face.

"No way. You'd kick my ass so hard I'd quit martial arts." Instead of getting offended like most people would do, he threw back his head and laughed. I'd passed his test.

"I'll hold back." Normally it was an insult, but as Sakaki stood and turned to me, I realized it was him being compassionate. His brown coat he wore was open and he wore no shirt underneath, giving me a delicious view of his front. The abs looked to be chiseled in stone and his chest? Goddamn it was honed. There was no ounce of fat anywhere on this man's body. He could snap me in half easily.

He didn't flinch away at my perusal of him either, which earned him brownie points.

"Did I mention I like to live?" He grinned – which looked more like a smirk on him than anything else – and laughed again.

"I really will go easy on you. If you do, Kenichi can go get ready."

I tried not to grin as the "_Hana please for the love of god!"_ drifted across the training yard. I barely managed it.

"Well.."

"_Hana I swear if you don't do this_!" I couldn't help it; I laughed.

"I would, but these jeans will hinder a lot of my movement. Unless you have loose pants, I can't."

"There is always a pair in that room over there. Help yourself," Akisame said with a gesture to closed doors across the way.

I nodded in thanks and went to the room, secretly delighted to fight Sakaki. I shut the door before I collapsed in a fit of shivers. That man was sexy. I had never met anyone that appealed to me this hard before and I'd been around a slew of men my entire life.

And it didn't help that I was utterly attracted to men who could easily kick my ass. I loved the loss of control and Sakaki? Oh god, I knew it. I knew it easily. I wanted to fight him, to be able to spar and not hold back but still lose. It almost seemed like I was going for a round of foreplay. If I was honest enough with my inner woman, I was.

I changed easily and was glad to see the pants came high enough on my ankles that I wouldn't trip and fall on them. They would do for now. I looked in the mirror and nodded once at myself; I would give Sakaki everything I could.

I went outside with my pants slung over my shoulder, grinning broadly when Kenichi finally collapsed as I entered the training yard. He darted away as if Sakaki would change his mind and as he ran past me, I threw my pants on the walkway. I made special note to take out the jewelry dangling from my belly button.

"Jesus woman, aren't you ready yet?" I turned as I was taking it apart and grinned at the word usage. Sakaki stood in the training yard, his face bored, but I saw the tense excitement in his body. Perhaps he would have as much fun as I would, even if he didn't have to try.

"I'd rather not have my piercing ripped out accidentally, thanks."

His eyes landed immediately on the piercing I was literally taking out at the moment and I smiled at his sudden lack of words. Trust all men to be distracted easily. I screwed on the top ball and dropped the jewelry onto the pants, walking out to the yard to stand across from Sakaki.

"Are you ready?"

"Remember, I have to play guitar tonight. I can't hit with full force and you need to not kill me. Deal?"

"Whatever, hurry it up." I just laughed as I fell into the basic ginga, letting my muscles warm up. He watched in interest. "You know I can easily predict where you're going?"

"You could anyway," I shot back and was rewarded with a wolfish grin. "This is just a small muscle warm up." A few seconds passed. "But minus well get the ass kicking in gear." I stopped and bowed to him the same as I had done Miu all those months ago.

However instead of waiting like Miu had, Sakaki struck with a fast fist, barely leaving me time to dodge it. I twisted and used the momentum to swing a kick at his front leg, using every ounce of my speed to come at him. My toes barely skimmed the top of his thigh. Using the same spin I punched and he blocked it, catching my fist in his own. Of course I hadn't punched as hard as I had kicked, but it was still enough force that catching it would injure a normal person.

He yanked my arm and pulled me forward, interrupting my spin as he kicked at my unprotected side. With no choice I launched myself into the air, using my momentum to land on his shoulders and yank him to the side with my legs. He went down but not all the way and I tumbled off of him with a now freed arm. It took a hell of a lot of strength to fight against that particular move, but Sakaki had plenty more muscle to spare. My respect for him shot through the roof.

Now the fun began. He threw punch after punch, mixing in kicks every couple of seconds and I was kept on the defensive for the rest of the fight. I couldn't do anything else. I used every ounce of my flexibility and acrobatics to flip or dodge, and if I had thought fighting Miu took all of my skills, I hadn't known how deep I'd have to delve to even play around with Sakaki.

Finally the fight stopped as his fist stopped inches from my face. I froze in general principle as my eyes locked onto the knuckles of the fist.

"Well damn," I muttered. "I didn't even see that one." He let his hand drop and I stood and rotated around, letting the muscles relax.

"You weren't supposed to," he stated with a half laugh. "You're good enough. What level are you?"

"Mestre." He eyed me critically.

"You'd be the top of the normal martial artists."

"With my title, I gathered that much."

"Woman, I'm giving you a compliment."

"I think you are, I can't tell with how much you had to hold back." The grin was broad and the amusement at my banter clear. "But with the name of Ryozanpaku, I think this is the inhuman branch. Especially with your speed."

"You have no idea," he shot back.

I quirked an eyebrow. "I don't want to by this point. I like life." With that I let my body bend backwards and easily slipped into the usual headstand. I let my knees come to my chest and exhaled when I lifted them again. This was something I always did before and after practice or a match.

"You were great!" I heard from the walkway. I turned to see Miu smiling and flipped back onto my feet. "Don't worry, Hana. Sakaki actually had to concentrate fighting you. You did well to make him pay attention." I don't know when she got here but she looked ready to go at least.

"You guys know how to do wonders for a girl's ego." I was good natured about the whole thing, my body still thrumming from the exertion. I hadn't had a match like that in a while and doubted I would ever again. Unless Sakaki was up for another round, that is.

And I would kill for that to mean in another context.

I walked back over, acutely noticing Sakaki fall into step beside me. When we made it to the walkway he grabbed his beer and took a large couple of gulps.

"Is Kenichi almost ready?" I asked.

"He should be almost. I think he took a shower."

"Ah." I remembered how sweaty he was and the punishment Sakaki had given him for being mouthy. I'd bet money that his practices for long and harsh. I took the jewelry and slid it back in, looking up at the silence around me. "What? Is it strange for a girl to get pierced or something?" Akisame was simply watching but Sakaki was fixated on the jewelry in my hands, his eyes alight with something that sent shivers down my spine.

"Of course not. You always take it out for our matches," Miu said with a smile. She had seen this before on many occasions.

"That's because you're dangerous," I told her with a smile, turning my attention back to screwing on the top of the jewelry. Once that was done the small dragon dangled in the center of my bellybutton and I let my shirt drop over it, hiding the piercing once more.

"Well, that's a compliment too," she said with a giggle. I smiled at her. "Do you want some water or something?" I was still breathing somewhat heavily so I nodded.

"What? Who needs water after a fight!" Sakaki groaned out before drinking another gulp of beer.

"Seeing as you're the only one with beer, I'll make do with water." As if calling a bluff he put the beer in front of my face. I let my eyes trail from the can, up his arm, up his neck, until they connected with his intense eyes. They dared me to take a drink and I was never one to back down from such an easy challenge.

"Go ahead, drink."

I grabbed the can with him, my fingers brushing his in the process, before lifting the can to my lips. Childishly I realized that I was indeed placing my lips over where his were earlier. But my body still responded. I tipped back the beer and realized this stuff was of the stronger suit, but took a couple of gulps before handing it back to Sakaki. I didn't allow the alcohol to make my eyes water or my face flush. This was easy stuff compared to what my normal fare entailed.

"Good stuff," I told him. He grinned at my lack of coughing or crying and took another gulp. Childishly, I realized we had technically just kissed. As a woman, I wanted the real thing. And now would be appreciated. "Anyways." On that note. "Let me go and change real quick." Before I actually decide the risk is worth the effort.

I changed quickly and made it out, carrying the pants with me.

"Akisame, do you want me to wash these and bring them back later?"

"No, you can leave them here. I'll take care of them."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Haaannaaaaa!" Kenichi slid to a halt beside of Miu, panting as if he'd run down the walkways…which he probably had. "Let's go!"

"Right, calm down kiddo. We still have time."

"Well I want to get there early!" I shook my head.

"It's not that big of a venue, plus you'll be in the front. I'll make sure of it."

"Sakaki," Akisame spoke up suddenly. "Why don't you go with them? If I had to guess, Hana would probably like to drink some, and she cannot if she has to watch over Miu and Kenichi." I quirked an eyebrow at the sudden change of pace and watched Akisame warily. He was up to something. Nothing in his body language or voice tone said so, but I sensed a disturbance in the force. I turned my gaze to Sakaki.

"Is there a bar?" he asked me.

"Yeah."

"You play good music?"

"I like to think so."

"Is it noisy?"

"Concerts generally are. Are you actually going to watch those two so I can drink some?"

"Maybe."

"That's supposed to be a yes."

"But I haven't agreed yet."

"Then stay here and miss my show." I shrugged as if apathetic about the whole thing, but I was beginning to warm up to the whole idea of him coming with me. "It's cool. After kicking my ass you want to turn down an invitation."

"Akisame invited me."

"Now I'm inviting you."

"That wasn't an invitation."

"It was. You gonna go or not?"

"That's not much of an invitation."

"I'm sorry I can't hear you over how much you had to hold back against me."

"Woman!" I laughed at the exasperation in his tone but reigned in the conversation. It was getting somewhat late.

"Decision time. I need to go soon."

A long suffering sigh from Sakaki. "Fine. I'll go."

"You need to get ready?"

"Just let me grab another beer." He walked inside the house and I turned to see two comically surprised faces and one smiling, serene one.

"What?" I asked.

"He never talks with strangers like that," Miu said with awe. "I think he likes you."

"Uh, sure?" I wasn't sure whether to agree or question Miu's statements, so I settled with an in between.

"He does treat you differently," Akisame stated calmly, but his grin was coy and laden with understanding. "Just as much as you treat him differently. But you enjoy that." There was that intelligence again, this time in the form of craftiness. He was thinking of something. I'd bet money on it.

"Well. It's not every day that I lay my eyes on something that sexy." I shrugged.

"You think-!" Kenichi began to yell, but Miu was wise enough to slap a hand over his mouth.

"You're a man, honey. You wouldn't understand." I turned my attention to Akisame. "I'm honest enough to admit physical attraction. That alone isn't going to embarrass me." His grin widened.

"Don't tell him that, or he will view that as a challenge." That brought images of Sakaki effectively giving me a blush, each image different but no less potent than the last.

"I'll remember that," I grumbled. I rolled my shoulders and let my neck roll in a circle, letting the kinks in my neck pop.

"Let's go already," I heard Sakaki say.

"Then let's roll out." I held out a hand to Akisame to say goodby, who took my hand like I expected. However, he brought my knuckles up to his lips and ghosted a kiss over them. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks as much as Kenichi couldn't help the gasp of surprise.

"Have a good night and take care of my disciples."

"Yeah. Sure. Uh, see you." I slipped my hand from his and managed a wave goodbye before turning away with Miu and Kenichi following on my heels. As soon as we got far enough away, Kenichi leaped up to my side.

"Did Akisame just kiss you?" he asked with pure disbelief.

"No, it was a proper way to say goodbye, Kenichi." Miu, who was wise in the way of the woman, finally came to my defense.

"Yeah, Kenichi. It's just a kiss. No need to make it a big deal."

"Well," I turned my head and threw back a devilish smirk at Miu. "That wasn't exactly a kiss." Behind Miu I saw Sakaki smirk. "I would know."

"But you blushed!" Kenichi stated, and I turned back to him.

"I didn't expect it," I answered honestly with a shrug. "And it's been a while since a man has seen me fight and still found me attractive." Just to mess with him, I continued. "Maybe Akisame and I can show you what a real kiss is later."

"Ewww!" He cried out. "No! I don't want to see that!"

"Even better, Sakaki is your sensei. He and I can show you and teach you properly." Kenichi began to gag and I let out a loud laugh at his expression. "Ah, to be young again," I mused and Sakaki snorted in amusement behind us. "It'll be your turn soon, Kenichi. Are you going to tell me there's no girls you want to kiss?" I didn't expect the fire red blush to stain his cheeks and somehow managed to choke on my laughter instead of letting it burst out.

"Well, I mean…" Taking pity on him, I put a hand in his hair and ruffled it around.

"S'okay, Kenichi. Everyone always has an urge to kiss someone. It's not that big of a deal."

"Says you," he muttered and I laughed.

"Fine. Find the right guy or girl, and that kiss will mean so much more than you could possibly know."

"Like Akisame?" Miu asked, suddenly intent on the conversation.

"No, not like that kiss. Trust me, you'll know way before you kiss if it's going to be something mind shattering. You're too young for that, though." I ruffled Kenichi's hair once more before lifting my hand away. "Now let's go to the concert."

"Where you're going to kiss people?"

I threw the sulking Kenichi a wolf's smirk of my own. "Maybe if I find someone worthy enough," I replied with a wink, letting my gaze drift back to Sakaki. He was watching me intently with a small smirk on his face as he watched me, unashamed that I saw him watching. I turned back to the front to lead the way.

I took careful note that there was silence behind me now. What that meant, I didn't know.

* * *

As our lead singer took the stage, I let my eyes wander around the crowd to find my friends. Kenichi and Miu had a table to themselves, each of them whispering excitedly to each other. Sakaki was at the table next to them, a sake cup beside a sake bottle in front of him. He drank one cup easily before filling another, smiling absently at a waitress who sent him a flirty grin.

My eyes narrowed; I didn't want other women noticing him. For this night, this time at the concert, he was mine. Jealous and irrational as it was, I wanted Sakaki to be mine for the night. And since I was onstage for most of it I would have to be extra sexy on stage tonight.

Challenge accepted.

The rest of the band slipped onto the stage and I followed suit to the cheers around us. I easily slid my guitar onto my neck and threw my signature peace sign into the crowd. Under the lights it was a different version of Hana. I was more confident and assured and let that shine through. Usually I was laid back and personable, but here I was strong and sexy. It was a nice outlet.

The drummer started the count and my guitar kicked in at the same moment of the singer's voice. Easily I fell into the rhythm off the song, making sure to make my every move fluid, to draw attraction to the body I was casually showing off through tight clothing.

During the show I used every trick I knew to catch the eye of the man I so desperately wanted that night. I leaned forward to play, allowing my hair to carpet my face, then suddenly flipping it up at a high note, showing my closed eyes and slightly parted mouth as I continued to play. When I sang I made sure my lips nearly brushed the microphone, my eyes catching the eyes of everyone, but always making sure to land on Sakaki at least once per time. I did a few flips and acrobatic bends, testament to my capoeira, each bellying the flexibility of my body.

And when I finally finished the last song, I looked back to the man when I was offstage. His eyes hadn't left me yet and I hissed as my body flooded with pleasure. I had his attention and I definitely liked it.

* * *

I finally finished packing our gear and emptying the stage for the next band of the night, letting my guitar hang from one shoulder. I went to walk to the bar but found my way blocked by more than a few men.

Well, I did try to act sexy and available. Plan backfired.

They all crowded in on me and I stepped back and held up my hands in surrender. They all talked at once but finally began to calm down as I waited.

"I'm glad you liked the show, but I want to visit the bar. Can I get through?" With a group mumble of random affirmatives they parted the water and let me pass through to get to the bar.

The bartender smiled with familiarity at me, knowing the drink I wanted instantly and making it easily. He placed it in front of me and I went to hand him a bill, but he shook his head.

"Free for you tonight. My treat."

"You're still my favorite then," I replied with a smile. He grinned back and went to his other patrons. Turning I saw the guys form before and sighed. "I really would love to chill with you guys, but I just want to sit down for a bit. All right?" This time without waiting for confirmation I walked past them and to my friends, who were waving erratically.

"You were great!" Kenichi exclaimed as I placed my guitar in their only open seat in the booth. I slid into the chair between Sakaki's table and their booth, finally taking a large gulp of my drink. "I didn't know you could play guitar that fast!"

"Thanks. Did you have fun at your first concert?" I asked them both.

"It was so much fun!" Miu exclaimed excitedly. I smiled at their praise. "It was loud, but it was like that's all you were supposed to hear. Like a world of music." I nodded.

"Exactly what it's supposed to do, actually." I lifted my glass to her and drank again, sighing in relief. "Singing always makes you so thirsty."

"You never said you sang either," Kenichi told me.

"You never asked, kiddo." He threw me a pouting look and I laughed before turning to Sakaki. "Was it at least bearable?" I teased.

"The bar's pretty good."

"So I know."

"And it is a decent place."

"Yeah that's why we liked chilling here before."

"Your music wasn't that bad."

"Killing me with romance, Sakaki." He blinked. "It's a sarcastic term. Keep with the times." I went to drink more of my drink but it was taken from me by Sakaki. He sniffed it and I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What is it?"

"Rum and coke. Mostly rum." He eyed me. "I warned you, you taste it if you want." He took a small sip and paused as if searching for the flavor. He then took a huge swallow much to my amusement and handed the glass back to me.

"Not bad, woman."

"I have a thing for rum. Sake's all right, but rum? I'll do anything for rum." I lifted my glass to Sakaki and drank more, noting on how the eyes darkened at my words. "Anyways, it's late for you guys and you have school tomorrow, don't you?" Reluctantly both teenagers nodded. "Well then. Kanpai." With the glass still mostly full, I drank the whole thing in one go and slammed the glass to the table, exhaling and whistling at the burn.

"Damn," Sakaki complimented with a smirk.

"Practice, honey. Makes all the difference." Though I was trying my damndest not to wince at the burn of alcohol that I'd practically inhaled.

"That'll hit you in a bit."

"Yeah, I know. I'll be a toasty drunk going home."

"You gonna be able to walk?"

"I'm not that lightweight."

"Something tells me you are."

"Well something's lying to you, clearly." I stood, ending our friendly banter and gestured to the two teens before slinging my guitar over my back. "Let's get going, shall we?" I waved goodbye to the bartender and led our troupe out the door.

Once outside Miu and Kenichi took the front, leaving me and Sakaki to walk back together. Judging by the furtive glance Miu gave me, she realized that I was happy where I was and turned back to Kenichi, keeping him beside her. Smart woman.

I looked up to see the night sky and looked back down as I stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk.

"Drunkard."

"Shut up, Sakaki."

"Hurt to hear the truth?"

"It would if it was the truth."

"Yeah, sure." He was quiet for a moment, then looked back to me. "What happened to your fanboys?"

"Don't say that word, dammit. They'll sense it." He chuckled at my desperation.

"That bad?"

"You can't tell me you don't have a hoard of fangirls."

"Can't say I do."

"Bullshit. You have to."

"Why?" he asked with a grin.

Perhaps it was the enormous amount of alcohol that began to work its way through my system, or the fact that I had been performing all night to make Sakaki see me as a woman, but my tongue was loose. I said exactly what I had been thinking.

"Because you're hot as fuck." I shrugged. "Just saying." Out of all the things I could have said, I don't think he expected me to say what I did. The silence from him was uncomfortable so I tried to dispel it by laughing it off. "Jesus, Sakaki. It's like a woman hasn't said you were attractive before. Calm down, kiddo. Do you seriously not have fangirls?" He said nothing but he actually shook his head. "Well lucky you then."

"Hey, watch it!" I looked up at Kenichi's voice to see three guys in front of us, each with large knives as big as the forearms. I quirked an eyebrow at the obviously horribly planned robbery and smirked at them. They were in the midst of people who could wipe the floor with them without even breaking a sweat. Unlucky sons of bitches.

"Give us the guitar and all your money." I openly laughed at the robbers. They seriously had no idea who they were fucking with right now.

"How about no, Scotty."

"I said, give me your money!" I took off the guitar and thrust it at Sakaki, watching as Miu and Kenichi backed away from the guys. I stepped forward and dropped into the ginga, loving the way they tried to figure out what I was doing. I stopped with my left foot behind my right, sending them a look of feminine challenge.

"Make me, baby." My voice was liquid heat and meant to be, but the taunt and challenge was still noticeable. When they rushed at my not so subtle taunt, I exploded into action.

This time, I didn't hold back as I had earlier that day. I twisted and ducked and weaved, almost dancing through the slicing blades, my body alive with exhilaration and alcohol. I quickly disarmed and disabled the two who really couldn't wield a knife, leaving me with the one who was actually decent. I had a cut through my fishnets that was more superficial than anything, but the guy was weighing his chances.

"You know, I'm better when there's just the two of us. More to concentrate on." He blinked at my velvet tone as my real meaning settled in. "In case you didn't get it, if you don't back the fuck up and get out of here, I will show you what a true ass kicking is and I'll do it so hard you won't even think of robbing anyone else." Now my voice was hard and angry, a lashing filled with contempt at the man before me. As he hesitated I exploded once more, whirling in with a fake kick and distracting him from the second one blurring behind the first. I kicked the knife from his hands and judging by the scream, I probably broke his wrist in the process. I hadn't held anything back.

"You bitch."

"You wanted to touch my guitar. That's my baby." I shrugged. "I did warn you. You chose to stay. You also have about three seconds before I knock you out." This time there was no hesitation, he left his unconscious friends in front of us and darted away. "That's what I thought."

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Miu asked as the man ran away.

"Yeah, I feel it pretty good."

"You're hurt!" Kenichi stated as he pointed towards my arm.

"Meh."

"It isn't bad," Sakaki stated as he came beside me to inspect the wound.

"But the bastard ruined my shirt. That's the terrible part."

"Shouldn't have gotten hit, then," Sakaki stated as he continued to walk down the sidewalk, leaving the robbers where they lay. He just slid my guitar higher onto his shoulders as if to say he was going to carry it.

"Look at me, my name's Sakaki, and I'm the god among all fighters." He chuckled at my griping but all of us followed him dutifully.

"You'd be surprised at all the things I'm good at."

Now I fell silent; I had no response to throw back at him that could be anything but in the gutter and there were teenagers around.

"Shut up," I finally settled on, ignoring the way Sakaki laughed when Kenichi asked _"Exactly what are you good at, sensei?"_ and saw Miu smile at me knowingly. I just smiled back and let Sakaki lead the way back to the dojo.

* * *

Once I got home I just slammed the door and dropped the guitar off in the corner of the living room. I made my way to the rum on the cabinet, swallowing two gulps before slamming down the bottle. Stopping momentarily at the computer, I turned on the song I'd been addicted to recently, making sure it was loud enough to be heard in the bathroom. I needed the distraction. Now for the bitch of treating my wound.

I made my way to my bathroom, peeling off my shirt and letting it drop in the hallway. I stripped off the fishnet and it landed in the bathroom entrance but I didn't care by this point. I'd pick them up later.

Now bared in my lacy creation of a bra and low pants, I studied the wound in the bathroom mirror. It was deeper than I had thought – my whole arm was covered in blood by this point – but it honestly didn't hurt. This wasn't my first rodeo with wounds either and this was easily taken care of. To take my mind off the pain of prodding around my wound, I began to sing along.

_That's when she said I don't hate you_

_But I just want to save you while there's something still to save_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions you still have_

I wiped up the blood with the washcloth, wetting it when I need to get dried blood. Once the wound was mostly clean, I reached in and took out my mortal enemy: the alcohol. Knowing it was going to be a bitch regardless I just poured it over my arm, my body stiffening at the pain. I let the pained moan come since no one could hear me anyway. The pain finally dulled and I reached under my sink for the bandages. Placing them against my wound I debated on how to wrap it with only one hand, humming the song absently as I tried to dull the pain.

"How in the world do you expect to wrap that with one hand?"

I jumped and yelped in surprise, turning to see Sakaki standing in the hallway.

"Fucking Goddamit Sakaki! Can you scare me any more than what you just did?"

"Shouldn't have left your door unlocked."

"Normal people knock." I swayed a bit.

"Drunkard."

"Thanks, captain obvious." He grinned in amusement at the term.

"Let me wrap it for you." Still grumbling I let him have my arm and he placed my hand on his shoulder, turning my body to see the wound on my upper arm. He deftly put on the first layer, taking care to readjust everything, then the base wrap, and finally the tape. I'd take it off for tomorrow, but for now it was easier to tape it and deal with it later.

"Thanks," I said when he finished, trying valiantly to ignore the movement of his muscles underneath my hand.

I was failing horribly.

I could feel the strength and fluidity underneath my fingertips, the way they moved when he would readjust his arm, and even through his coat I felt the heat from his body. I felt the flare of attraction again and knew I was in dangerous territory. I would jump at him at any second. I needed to get space. Fast. He finally finished and pressed the end of the tape down to stick to the rest of it.

I had no idea how I ended up softly caressing him in the few seconds I'd gotten distracted, but oops. My bad. I jerked my hand back as if burned but it was caught easily. I didn't look Sakaki in the eye. I knew my desire would be shining through my eyes and knew I might not be able to stop if I saw that hot intensity I knew would be there.

To my surprise, he pulled my wrist forward and placed my hand on his abs, where it took a mind of its own and splayed out to feel all the muscles it could at once. I bit my lip at the sensation as my whole body shuddered once as I fought to keep myself at bay.

"How long are you going to make me wait, woman?"

"Wait…for what?" I managed to ask.

He sighed. "You think I'm an idiot?" Now seriously confused, I looked up into his eyes.

Big mistake.

"Iuhwha?" A wolfish smirk appeared on his face and unconsciously my fingers dug into the muscles on his abs. He grabbed the chain at my waist and yanked me forward a step. I had no idea it would be that sexy to be yanked by my chain, but damn if the heat didn't pool in my stomach at the action.

"Do you not think I can't tell when a woman is trying to get my attention?"

"Well you seriously freaked when I told you that you were sexy as hell." His grin widened.

"I didn't expect you to be so blunt."

"You got a problem with blunt?" I asked defensively.

"No, but you don't strike me as the blunt type."

"I can be blunt when I need to be."

"Or if you've been drinking."

"So what? I say what I mean."

"I never said there was a problem with it."

"Then take the compliment as bluntly as it was said."

"Oh, I did."

"Did not, you had nothing to say to me," I shot back, remembering the awkward silence. "Until you made that sex joke of your own."

"Who says it was a joke?" he asked, that smirk never leaving his lips.

"Oh my god, will you stop, I'm trying _not_ to jump you. You win. Lemme go."

The smirk on his face widened, but the intensity in his eyes turned molten. I had forgotten my hand was on his stomach as we were bantering and now I felt all the sensation slam back into my consciousness once more.

"You're doing well enough."

"Good, I'm attempting."

"Where are you going?"

"To drink. I need a shot." He moved back slightly, but only left me with enough space so that I had to squeeze past him. My heart fluttered at the prospect and my pulse increased. Oh gods was I looking forward to this.

Calling him on his bluff I turned to the side and slid slowly past him, uncaring if my body brushed his in the process. Halfway through my traitorous body stopped. He took advantage instantly, stepping closer to where his whole body was pressing against mine. My hands were instantly underneath his coat and on his bare chest. My leg lifted slightly to hook around the back of his calf and he let himself be snared.

"Going to give in yet?" His voice was low and seductive, making me shiver in response. I gave in to the temptation to let my hands trail down his sides. I wasn't going to give in to this challenge just yet.

"Not yet." I let the fingers trail slightly underneath the waistband his pants to meet in the middle, keeping them there for a moment longer than they needed to be. I let them drop and met that heated gaze once more, taunting him without words.

I had to yank my body away from his and made my way down the hallway, taking the right and entering the room on the right. I had a feeling neither of us were going to stop tonight but that was fine with me. I took a step into the room when two hands stopped me.

"You have a dragon tattoo," Sakaki stated. It spanned my entire back and was colored, which took a few sittings to finish. It was my pride and joy, my protector since I was little, and deserved to have a place of honor on my skin.

"Like it?" I had to know, because I wanted him to love it.

"You have no idea how much." His hand traced the tattoo upwards, where he hooked a finger underneath my bra strap. "How about now?" he growled.

It was time. I couldn't stay no any longer.

"Fuck yes," I moaned back.

Those were the magic words to unleash our passions, because he whirled me around and slammed his mouth on mine. It wasn't gentle or romantic by any means, it was carnal. It was lust. I could taste his desire when he swept his tongue into my mouth. This sexy man wanted me and I wasn't going to let this chance go by.

I almost yanked his coat off and he chuckled into my mouth, never breaking the kiss as he stripped the jacket from his body. I allowed my hands free reign and they skimmed everything they could touch. He yanked me close to him, pulling me flush against him, and I felt the evidence I hadn't noticed before.

Let's just say his chest wasn't the only thing that was rock hard.

He broke away after a moment and looked down at me, a hand on my waist and the other tangled in my hair.

"There's something about you, woman. You aren't the greatest woman fighter I've seen. But you are the mouthiest. Maybe it's the capoeira or the way you could throw me from my shoulders.. Or that sexy shit you got wearing down here. Or the tattoo, or the way you can take your liquor. Fuck if I know. If we're stopping, it's now because you're not getting a second chance."

The raw desire in his voice had me speechless for a moment. My body was so tense I couldn't seem to move. Stark desire swirled through each and every muscle and I trembled at the thought of what was to come. I gathered my wits and finally managed to speak my mind truthfully for the first time I'd met Sakaki.

"I've always wanted a man who could kick my ass. I'm tired of always being in control." I leaned forward to bite his neck, loving the growl that worked its way out of his throat. "You kicked my ass and you didn't even try. Plus you're sexy as hell. And for some goddamn reason, I've wanted you so badly all fucking day I haven't been able to think straight. So this is your only chance, because I'm not stopping after this." The smirk on his face was wild and dangerous and it turned my insides to mush. "And I can't fucking _think_ when you do that sexy smirk, Jesus."

"Tonight you're all mine. What are you going to do about it?"

"Weep with gratitude?" He threw back his head and laughed loudly at my honest answer.

"We talk the rest out tomorrow."

"Fine!" I snapped out, frantic to have this happen now. I wasn't alone in the urge and he picked me up with one arm and placed us both on the bed. He didn't mean for it to be a show of his strength, but the fact he could was sexy as hell.

It was then that my pants somehow worked their way off and his followed a moment later. It was frenzied and not at all poetic or magical; it was everything I needed and craved. When we both collapsed out of sheer exhaustion later, he simply pulled the previously discarded sheets over us, yanking me against him with no hesitation. I didn't mind.

As I let my eyes close, I realized that I was content for a change. Usually this was the regret portion of the night, but not tonight. My passions had been met with equal fervor. He was my equal in everything. Hell, he was better than me. And that was something that I couldn't let go. He was right. We were definitely going to talk about this in the morning, because he wasn't going to get away from me that easily.

And I supposed that I owed that sneaky Akisame a favor for steering Sakaki in my direction. Damn.

* * *

_Well, I hoped you all liked it :3_

_Capoeira is a form of brazilian martial arts, mainly developed by slaves. It was forbidden and instead almost formed into a dance to keep it secret. That's why a lot of capoeira fighting is done to music of some type._

_Also, since I can't put the link in here, use the last portion of the youtube address and plug it in after the com portion of the url. It's the only way I could fit it in the one-shot._

/watch?v=Z8xxgFpK-NM


End file.
